All in the Family
by grayzone
Summary: What if Black Widow and the Winter Solider had a child. What if she was being trained to be a tool, a weapon, a decoy. What if she knew things she shouldn't. What if she had flashbacks of a past life that wasn't her own. What if years pass and she is stuck in the middle between choosing the life her mother created and the one her father has. In the end its all about family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an old story that I deleted a while back. I'm bringing it back because of all the new and awesome Marvel movies coming out. Let me know what you think! I also have an old Tony Stark/Iron Man one about his daughter I might bring back.**

Chapter One: Code Names

They stood side by side; father and mother, watching the little girl…their little girl dodge, duck and weave her way around the obstacles that were thrown in her path, watched as she flipped and moved her body given the situation that arose at any given time. She was quick and skilled and transitioned from one location to another with fluidity and grace. At one point it seemed as if the young girl was going to trip and the knife that the instructor rotated around her would be plunged into her chest, the mother made a noise of panic her hand raising to her mouth as the father simply chuckled as his daughter regained her footing and continued on as if nothing  
happened

"don't look at me like that…she's my daughter as her mother I'm allowed to worry"

The light blue eyes of the man turned and looked at the woman next to him "you forget that she is no ordinary little girl though Nat…"

Natasha turned away from the training room "Black Widow or not I'm a mother now and I will die to protect that little girl…" she stopped and looked back into the room watching as more weapons entered the small space "whether they like it or not….and that includes you"

James turned to look down into the padded gym and nodded his head "I couldn't agree more…" he stepped closer to the glass his eyes narrowing as the men below placed a switchblade into the hands of his five year old daughter "when it comes to her….I'm dad first"

Natasha took a small step forward and gripped his hand within her smaller one. Together they watched as their daughter finished her training and walked from the room her handler leading her back to her waiting parents. Once the girl entered the hallway her handler pointed in their direction, raising her eyes she smiled and released his hand  
taking off at a full sprint "daddy" she shouted her eyes shining brightly

James barley had enough time to drop Natasha's hand and kneel in order to take the full force of weight that was his little girl "hey monkey" he whispered into her light brown hair. Natasha stared at her small family before looking back down the hall, the handler gave a slight nod before turning and disappearing down the corridor. Turning her attention back to what truly matter she leaned over kissing the temple of the child

"did you watch me mommy"

Natasha smirked "yes baby and you did a wonderful job"

The young girl smiled before looking back at her father and tracing the shape of the star that sat on his left shoulder "Francis say's soon I'll be better then you daddy"

James let out a small chuckle "did he now" he watched as she nodded her smile growing. Looking over he smiled at Natasha, it quickly wavered though when he saw the anxiety in her eyes, slowly he readjusted the hold on his daughter and placed a gentle hand on Natasha's back. Her eyes jerked away from her daughter and into his  
calming blue orbs

"calm down mama bear" he spoke kissing her forehead

Before Natasha could reply they were stopped by the voice of Agent Fox "Solider, Widow" he started as he came to a stop in front of the family "and little one" James tightened his hold on both of his girls "Agent Fox…"

"the big guy watched her perform today…" he began his eyes lingering on the little girl "and it seems today is the day"

Natasha stepped forward "no…she's only five, names aren't suppose to be given till at least twelve"

Holding his hands up Agent Fox nodded his head "believe me I know but orders are orders…." he stopped at gagged the reaction of the parents before starting again. When he was sure the storm had settled a bit he pulled out a small envelope "serum will be given when she turns eighteen.." he started handing the letter to Natasha "that's her name…" and with that he turned on his heel and vanished

James watched as Natasha gripped the letter in her hands before looking back over at him, during the conversation their daughter had placed her head on James shoulder and dozed off

"come…let's put her to bed"

Once they were settled in their quarters Natasha sat on the edge of the bed and watched as James leaned against the wall closest to his daughters bed and gestured for her to open the small square in her hands

"just like a band aid I suppose…just do it"

With a long sigh Natasha ripped the letter open and let her eyes graze over the words, even though the situation was dire and meant a life of unknown fighting and battles for her daughter she couldn't help but smirk and let a dry laugh escape her lips. James pushed away from the wall "what" he questioned as she handed him the letter

"she really is the product of her parents"

James looked at the neat handwriting on the paper and then back at Natasha a small sad small on his lips as well

'Red Fox'


	2. Birthday

Chapter Two: Birthday

 _*Flashback*_

Natasha knew that it was wrong, the two of them being together but it was something that was theirs, it was something that the both of them wanted…. the both of them, it wasn't something that was forced upon them, something they were told to do, it was something they had chosen and had chosen together. In hindsight she didn't see falling pregnant in the game plan, she didn't even know if she was able to carry a child; but from the minute she found out she was in love with the small being growing inside her and the smile that stretched across her lovers face cemented the reality and the decision she had come to that no matter what she was keeping the child.

The nine months flew by faster then Natasha was ready for; while she was excited and wanted nothing more then to hold her child she knew the second her baby girl was born would be the moment that she would start her training to become just like her parents. James was supportive and even went as far as to find out ahead of time who their child would have as a handler. When news came back that Agent Frost would be in charge of their child's care in and out of the training room the parents were presently surprised. Out of all the Agents located at the HYDRA faculty Agent Frost was the most human for lack of a better word. In another turn of events it seemed as though the first baby of HYDRA was already on the path of being the most taken care of person in the base. James had brought Natasha news that along with Agent Frost the small child would be treated as such until she was at least three not starting such intense training until the Head of HYDRA saw fit.

Natasha was sitting in the training room her eyes dancing along the slight changes in pattern and design that adored the wall when she felt a small pain flash across her stomach, placing her hands over her child she looked down

"is today the day little one" she whispered slowly getting to her feet, in a instant Agent Jackson was beside her helping her stabilize her footing

"shall I call the doctors…"

Looking up into his hazel eyes Natasha nodded her head "find him as well"

As Natasha lay in the bed her fingertips gazing over her belly she wondered what her little girl would be like; would she take after James and have his eyes, or take after her with her fiery red locks. Her moment of fantasy was cut short when the door opened and the doctor entered the small space

"hello Natasha….shall we take a look and see how far along you are"

Without answering Natasha's feet were raised and placed softly within the stirrups, she watched as the doctors head vanished for a moment only to reappear with a small smile "already eight centimeters….we shall have the first child of HYDRA by sunset"

What was a momet of bliss turned into a rapid nightmare as the door was slammed open and Agent Fox entered the room "word from the office….the baby can not be born before midnight"

"my baby will come when she is ready to come whether that is now or twelve hours from now" Natasha answered as James walked into the room, he pushed by Agent Fox and came to stand by Natasha's head quickly kissing her temple. Natasha's eyes didn't leave the Agents as her rose was steady and held firm

Agent Fox looked at the parents before looking back at the doctor "I was told to tell you to do whatever means necessary to keep her from delivering before midnight"

"I'm sorry Agent and I apologize to the higher being but babies tend to come when they are ready and if we try and interfere we may risk losing not only the child but the mother as well"

Agent Fox looked back at the door before slowly nodding his head "I'll give word….just do what you can"

"If I can ask" the doctor spoke while replacing his gloves "why is the baby being born today so troublesome"

Agent Fox looked at James before speaking "if she is born today….she will share a birthday with…."

"with Captain America"

All eyes rose as the voice of Baron Strucker filled the room. James watched as he walked towards the center of the room his eyes traveling over Natasha's body as she lay in the bed. Slowly James placed a protective hand on Natasha's shoulder and squeezed his other hand into a tight fist feeling his metal digits dig into his palm. He could sense Agent Fox take a step closer to him, most likely to ensure that if he made a move he would be able to counter attack.

"and we can't have the first baby of HYDRA share a date of birth with the all righteous Captain America now can we"

It was quiet in the room until Natasha felt a pressure unlike anything she had very felt causing her to let out a groan…giving birth or not she was still Black Widow and she wouldn't show exactly how much pain and discomfort she was in especially in front of Strucker and Agent Fox

The doctor seeing the contorted face of the mother to be, reexamined her and was shocked to see she had dilated the final centimeter "it seems to me that we don't have a choice…"

Everyone in the room looked over to gage Struckers face, they watched as his jaw clenched and he took a step towards the doctor. Agent Fox who had been watching the parents to be during the whole birthday discussion saw the slight panic cross both their features. Agent Fox knew that this child meant so much, not only to the parents but also many of the Agents who had never had the experience of being around children there was also the fact that one day this child would accomplish so much for and in the name of HYDRA, taking a step towards the doctor and placing his body inbewten him and Strucker he spoke

"wouldn't it be interesting though…" he started slowly watching from the corner of his eye as Natasha gripped James' hand, "if the first child of HYDRA did share a birthday with the honest, loyal, righteous Captain America…I mean think about it…."

Twenty minutes later Natasha was holding her baby girl, her head already had a light coating of light brown tuffs and her eyes shined like the ocean. Natasha couldn't believe that she had done this, not just giving birth but allowing herself to be open enough to the love that James gave her. Now looking down at this little being that was half of her was mind-boggling. Looking away from her daughter she watched as James sat down beside her, his eyes only on his daughter

"she's prefect" he whispered sounding as if he was scared that speaking to loud would dissolve this image

Slowly Natasha readjusted her position and moved so that James could hold his child; Natasha saw the fear in his blue eyes but softly moved the child so that she was nestled gently in her fathers elbow "you got her….you're more then the Solider you know"

James smiled and lowered his lips to kiss the sleeping child's forehead, before lifting them to gently kiss Natasha "I'm a dad now" he spoke with a light chuckle

"well dad what should we name her…"

James looked at his little girl as her eyes slowly opened, her blue orbs slightly more vibrated then his almost like a storm over the ocean "shouldn't that me the mothers job"

Natasha laughed lowering her head to the pillow as the day's events caught up with her "nah I want you to name her, hell she looks more like you then me….daddy's little girl….whatever you decide will be perfect because she already is"

James looked over as Natasha closed her eyes, slowly he rose from the bed and walked carefully around the room, names running through his head; names were something important, they followed you for the rest of your life. Sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room he spoke quietly to his daughter

"hey monkey" he started before allowing a laugh to escape his lips "guess your nickname is monkey now…don't know where that came from but it's ours now"

Looking over at Natasha he watched as her chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath

"now a true name…" he watched as his daughters eyes seemed to follow his, already holding so much trust and faith. Leaning down again he placed a soft kiss to her tiny nose before mumbling a few names under is breath, it wasn't until he said one and watched as it seemed his daughter smirked did he smile back down at her

"well then I guess it's settled"


	3. Red Room

**A/N: so we have some filler chapters coming up! Each one will be a different year or fast forward a few I haven't decided yet. I want to showcase her childhood and how James and Natasha deal with having a child and being set on missions either solo or together, as well as how they react when the time comes for their child to take on a mission. I also have some great ideas for when she is on her own (maybe)… Thanks for the love and support, hopefully this story is starting to get enjoyable and starting to find some footing and a steady rhythm!**

Chapter Three: Red Room

August 1953

Three year old Charlotte watched as her father moved around the training room his hands moving with grace and calm, the knife he held in his right hand was expertly rotated around his fingers as if it was a part of him. Her blue eyes followed his every step, slowly she stood from her position along the wall and picked up the small plastic toy knife that came from a cooking and baking toy Agent Frost had picked up for her. She held the knife firmly in her right hand just like her father and studied his hand movements for a moment before trying it herself. At first the knife dropped to the floor a few times and her mouth formed a grim line of disappointment, but just like her mother taught her when it came to learning how to walk _'just because you fail the first time doesn't mean you'll always fail…. it's all about how you get up and try again'_. Reaching down she grabbed the knife for the fifth time her eyes going back to her father as he moved on doing hand to hand combat with Agent Harris. Slowly she flicked the knife around again watching as it moved skillful around her small fingers, she then twirled the knife around and caught it by the handle the shaft pointing out as if it stab an imaginary force in front of her.

"well little one it appears you're more ready then we thought"

Dropping the knife she glanced up and into the eyes of Agent Fox, it took only a moment before her father was standing between her and the Agent

"calm down Solider" Agent Fox began "she's ready….have you seen her with that knife"

Glancing down James spotted the small yellow knife that lay by his daughters feet "she may be ready but I'm not" he mumbled

Two hours later and Natasha was sprinting down the corridors, James jogging behind her. Natasha had been away on a mission and had returned only minutes ago to find out that her three-year-old daughter was inside of the Red Room having her first true training session. Skidding to a halt in front of the room Natasha placed her hand on the  
cold metal door her eyes lifting to the small glass pane that allowed a limited view of what was happening inside.

"how long"

Natasha tore her eyes away after coming to the realization that she was unable to see exactly what was taking place

"a little over an hour"

Agent Frost stood placing the newspaper he was reading onto his now vacant seat "and before you ask it's not Agent Fox, they assigned her to Agent Monroe"

Natasha's eyes bore into Agent Frost; Agent Monroe had been her trainer and while the woman was mothering at times she also had a nasty streak and would not settle on anything but perfection

James was listening from his place leaning against the wall opposite the door, his blue eyes never leaving his wife, he knew she wasn't upset about their daughter starting her training while she was away, or the fact that it was Agent Monroe in charge of her teaching; it was the mere fact that their little bean was growing up and therefore  
would one day go out on missions and be ordered to kill and in other words could also be killed

"she's ready Nat…"

Natasha looked away from Agent Frost and over towards James "she's only three…"

"but she's our girl….and we'll make sure she's okay" in the time that Charlotte was taken into the room and the time before Natasha returned James was able to process what was taking place, was able to come to terms with the fact that his daughter was being lured into a life much like his own, a life where you're ordered to do something, ordered to comply, no longer able to make a choice and no longer able to have your own memories.

Agent Frost had sat back down and resumed his reading in a way to give the couple a sense of privacy. Natasha walked over to her husband and fell into his body, his arms wrapping around her, as he rested his chin on the top of her head

"Charlie may look like me but she's all you"

Natasha laughed "she's daddy's little girl, she wants to be just like you" she responded leaning up and kissing his jaw "remember when we found her in the kitchen wrapping her arm in aluminum foil cause she wanted to have an arm like daddy"

James laughed and placed a light kiss on Natasha's hair "she's a mix of the both of us Nat, so stop with all of that…she takes after you in ways you don't even see"

An hour and about four miles worth of pacing later the door opened and Agent Monroe appeared holding hands with Charlie. Natasha stopped in her walking and turned looking at her child starting at her feet and working her way up, she seemed fine, seemed whole, seemed unbroken

"mama" Charlie spoke only to be pulled back by Agent Monroe, Charlie took a step back and stared at her parents

"remember Charlotte rule number one" Agent Monroe spoke her eyes locking with Natasha, before turning to look at the young child, who slowly nodded her head, dropping Agent Monroe's hand Natasha kneeled believing her child would walk into her waiting arms, her breathing hitched however when Charlie walked towards Agent Frost and gripped his hand, she then watched as Agent Monroe handed Frost a small card before whispering something into his ear, turning on her heel she disappeared back into the Red Room, the door clicking shut.

Agent Frost looked at the card before down at the child, from the corner of his eye he could see James place his hands on Natasha's shoulder as her green eyes stayed glued to her child. Kneeling down the man looked into Charlie's blue eyes "hey kiddo" Charlie looked up locking onto his light green orbs "go say hi to your mama…"

Charlie took a chance and glanced back at her parents "but the rules" she mumbled her eyes going briefly to the door

"sometimes rules are meant to be bent"

Charlie smiled at the man before releasing his hand and racing towards her waiting mother

"hey mama" she mumbled as Natasha stood, Charlie's legs wrapping around her waist as Natasha squeezed her placing a kiss to her temple

"hey cricket"

Natasha raised her eyes capturing those of Agent Frost; this was one of the many reason why James and herself were so happy that this Agent had been assigned to their child, he was constantly spoiling her hence where the nickname 'cricket' came from. Agent Frost had brought Charlotte a story book containing the tale of Pinocchio and she had been amused by the character of Jiminy Cricket so it just fell into place. Natasha smiled at the man and watched as he nodded his head slightly and held the card up before vanishing down the hallway

"so tell us how your first training was…"

Natasha watched as her daughter napped her fingers running through the sleeping child's hair. James was called away to speak with Agent Fox and Strucker and there was a feeling of dread that filled her whole being. From underneath her arm she felt Charlie start to stir, slowly Natasha hummed lightly an old Russian lullaby that she had sung many times while Charlie was still within her womb, as she hummed she continued to play with her hair and slowly Natasha saw the worry of whatever plagued her daughters sleep disappear. Her eyes left the peaceful face of her child when James reentered the room.

Sitting uneasily in the metal chair that was placed in front of Struckers desk James looked from one Agent to another. He knew this talk wasn't about himself or Natasha as their discussions never took place in his office. Strucker glanced away from James his eyes landing on Agent Monroe

"Agent why don't you fill the Solider in on what you explained to me involving the child"

James looked away from Strucker and over towards Agent Monroe. Slowly she sat in the chair to the right of James, taking a deep breath she nodded her head towards the stack of photos that sat on the edge of the desk, she watched as James looked at the small square photography's picking them up, looking over each one Agent Monroe's  
robotic voice filled the still air

"Charlotte is more advance then we expected, this may be because of the genes she inhabits from you and the Widow" she stopped speaking and glanced down at the picture James was studying; it showed the Red Room and his daughter standing in the middle, all the dummies that were placed around the area were laying on the ground each one with a slit through their neck

"what I recommend is that we send her to a another base location where the training will be more intense and she will be able to form the foundation for the skills she already embodies"

James tore his eyes away from the photos "no" he spoke placing the images back on the desk "find people here who can train her…" he answered looking up towards Agent Fox "put her in a more advance class here"

Agent Monroe pinched the bridge of her nose "that class is for full grown men….she is still a child"

"I agree with the Solider" everyone in the room turned to look at Strucker, he was browsing through the photos a sick smirk crossing his lips "we need to keep the child here, where she feels safe, with people she already knows…."

James looked at Agent Frost who was standing in the back of the room; he was only here because he was the girl's handler but James knew he wouldn't be anywhere else

"and just think if word somehow got out that the Winter Solider and Black Widow had a child, and her skill set was already so high at such a young age, we may take a risk at someone else using her for their benefit…..and as I said before…"

He stopped and glanced up his eyes boring into James "she is our child…HYDRA's and HYDRA's alone"

Natasha watched as James closed the door his head bowed, she heard him take a deep breath before turning and catching her eye

"what the hell happened" she spoke quietly untangling herself from the child who for the last half hour was using her as a pillow

James brushed it off, walking over to the sink and wetting a towel with cold water before placing it over his eye

"Strucker said some things I didn't like so Fox did what Fox had to do"

Natasha led him over to their bed pushing him down before removing the towel, she slowly shook her head letting a small shy smile cross her lips before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss over the light purple that was forming over his left eye making the blue appear brighter

"what he say"

James looked over at Charlie "that she was HYDRA's kid…" he answered placing his hands on Natasha's hips "so I just informed him that she was ours and ours alone"

Natasha felt her heart swell, James had risked a lot speaking up and speaking back and he had done it for his family; without warning Natasha leaned down capturing James lips within her own, after a few minutes she pulled back quickly looking over at her daughter who was still asleep her breathing coming out even and slow. Grabbing James hands she pulled him from the bed and dragged him into the bathroom "we have at least thirty more minutes" she mumbled reconnecting their lips as James closed the door

Later that night Charlie sat cross legged on her bed, Natasha sat behind her running a brush through her light brown hair, James watched them from his place on their bed, his back leaning against the wall as his metal arm lay draped over his upturned knee

"what's wrong Chuck"

Charlie looked away from her hands her blue eyes jerking over to her father "nothing" she replied a little too quickly to be an honest 'nothing'

Natasha looked over at James as she finished the braids that Natasha hoped would make it through the night

"come here monkey"

Charlie looked back at her mother before jumping off her bed and climbing onto her parents her small body immediately gluing itself to her father's side

Natasha stayed where she was watching with intense eyes as her daughter clung almost fearfully to her father's chest. James looked over at Natasha before moving his body and bringing Charlie onto his chest laying her head over his heart, his arms wrapping around her and his human hand running small circles over her back

"you're not going to leave me right daddy"

Her words were muffled but James and Natasha both heard them, both heard the fear, panic and unease behind them

"why would you ever think that baby" James spoke softly watching as Natasha stood and made her way over, crawling into bed beside them and laying down wrapping an arm over James and taking over with shapes lightly drawn on Charlie's back

"I had a dream, that you left and didn't come back"

James felt the slight tremor in her body and leaned down placing a kiss on her head

"listen monkey…I will never leave you, I may go away for a day like mommy did, to complete a mission but I promise I will always come back to you"

Charlie listened to her father's words and the steady sound of his heart in her ear, she slowly nodded her head and gripped onto his shirt

"I love you monks"

Charlie let out a soft breath her eyes slowly closing as she felt her father wrap his arms tighter around her

The parents laid in silences for over an hour, James refused to move and declined Natasha's offer to bring Charlie back to her own bed

"I think we should talk to Agent Fox about our mission reports"

Natasha angled her head up and watched as James eyes floated over to hers before glancing back down at Charlotte who was peacefully sleeping her hands still attached to her father's shirt

"see if we can arrange for us not be called away at the same time…"

Natasha leaned over and kiss his jaw before moving up to his lips, she then too looked at their sleeping daughter

"whatever you say papa bear"

 **A/N: so this chapter leads to what will happen in the next two! Hopefully you enjoyed this one. I'm going to try and update weekly if possible. Suggestions and input are always welcomed! Thanks and Reviews mean a lot!**


	4. Father and Daughter

Chapter Four: Father and Daughters

Late September 1953

Charlie stood in the doorway watching as her mother packed her small bag. Natasha was being sent out on a three-day mission and would return home just before James had to be sent out for his own two day mission. Charlie wrapped her right arm around her bringing her left thumb into her mouth. Sucking her thumb wasn't something she did on a daily basis it was more of a nervous habit. Natasha feeling eyes on her back turned, her own orbs landing on her daughter who stood shyly in the shadow cast by the dimness of the light in the hallway. Kneeling Natasha held out her arms, watching as Charlie shook her head

"Agent Monroe says fighters have to be brave, have to be strong and have to understand the mission comes first"

Natasha lowered her arms her eyes narrowing for half a second "well Agent Monroe isn't here, now is she"

Charlie looked down the hallway as if the woman in question was going to magically appear. Charlie shook her head once more before running into her mother's body. Natasha wrapped her arms around Charlie and kissed the top of her head

"daddy will be here"

Charlie nodded her head. In reality Natasha was relieved that her mission came first and was slightly longer then James; Charlie had started in the past few weeks experiencing mini panic attacks when she was unable to locate her father, it had gotten so bad that the young child had started to refuse to be away from the man; at night she would sleep perched at his side or draped out on his chest. Natasha was actually shocked Charlie was here, the last she knew Charlie was watching her father train

"where is daddy by the way"

Charlie pulled away her eyes going towards the door that led to the bathroom it was only then that Natasha did here the light sound of running water. A small smirk played at her lips; James wouldn't let it slide that he had been able to walk by her and into their bathroom without her knowledge, she could already hear the jokes and digs as the tap shut off. Charlie had also heard the water stop and pushed away from her mother, going to stand in front of the door her arms once again wrapping around her as her eyes drifted from the door her father was behind to the hallway. Natasha's eyes filled with worry and concern as she watched her daughter's eyes slowly start to fill with tears

"Charlie" she whispered just as the door opened and a fully dressed James emerged only for him to stumble back a step as Charlie glued herself to his legs. James placed a hand on the top of her head, his eyes finding Natasha's green orbs. He watched as she mouthed the word 'nap'. Understanding that the two of them needed to talk privately but knowing Charlie wouldn't venture off to find Agent Frost like she normally would, having her take a nap seemed like the next logical course of action

"hey Chuck" James began reaching down and scooping her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, her arms circling around his neck

"daddy's feeling a little tired" slowly he walked towards the bed "want to take a rest with me"

Charlie nodded her head "you'll stay with me" she asked quietly her fingers playing with the ends of his hair

"you bet" he answered sitting on the bed and leaning back on a few pillows so that he was not fully laying down but enough that Charlie could lay comfortably on top of him

"promise" she mumbled as her eyes closed

James kissed her head "I'm with you kid" he whispered as her breathing evened out and her grip on him loosened

The couple waited a few minutes to ensure she was truly asleep before

James broke the stillness "what's going on Nat" he mumbled as he rubbed Charlie's back softly. Natasha zipped up her bag and turned to face him, shaking her head as her eyes fell onto Charlie's for now peaceful body "wish I knew…. she won't tell me about the dream, just that it involves you, something bad happening to you and you never coming back" Natasha sat on the bed her back leaning against the footboard as her legs curled underneath herself James nodded and looked away from Natasha and down at his sleeping daughter "what happens when I leave in a few days…"

"distract and deflect"

James smirked looking back at her "mama bear already has a plan"

Pushing herself up so that she could lay by him she smiled "bet your ass…I'm the one that's going to have to deal with the breakdown…of course I have a plan"

Slowly without warning she leaned in and gently kissed his lips "so much for a proper farewell" she mumbled against his jaw kissing him once more

She watched as James bit his lip "she's out cold, pretty sure I can move her"

Natasha looked at him amused "well Solider that's your call but the timer starts the minute she's off your chest"

Natasha was just pulling back on her last boot, from the mirror she watched as James fastened his belt. Looking at her through the reflection he smiled "love you"

Feeling heat flash across her cheeks she smiled "love you" she replied just as a blood curdling scream erupted from the bedroom. James was the first to react and was back within the room in three steps, he watched as his daughter thrashed against the bed, her cheeks red and wet as tears streamed down her face.

"no…no…stop you're hurting him…stop it…stop it…daddy…daddy wake up…daddy"

James ran to the bed and watched as Charlie pushed herself up so she was standing, her eyes were open but unseeing, the blue, brighter and wilder then he had ever seen

"baby" James spoke his voice wavering for a moment, "Charlotte baby wake up…daddy's right here"

Charlie stopped screaming but the silent tears continued to spill, slowly her eyes started to focus, as they glanced from her mother to her father

"daddy" she asked her voice horse and dry

"hey monks…I'm right here…see everything is okay, I'm fine, no one's hurting me" he spoke gently walking slowly towards the bed. Charlie watched with watery eyes as her father came closer. Once close enough he reached out not yet touching her but allowing her to make the first move. Her eyes traveled from his face to his metal arm

"you're arm…they hurt you" she spoke quietly as if lost in another world

James quickly looked over to Natasha whose eyes were wide and glossy as she watched Charlie try to regain her breathing and her alertness

"come here monkey.."

Charlie nodded her head and fell into her father, his arms enclosing around her. Her shirt and body were coated in sweat and as he placed a hand under her to scoop her up he felt the wetness of her pants, looking over he saw that the sheets too were covered in a layer of sweat, tears and urine.

"Nat…can you run the bath"

James sat leaning against the wall his human hand dangling over the edge of the tub grazing the line of water and bubbles. He watched quietly as Charlie sat her hands gripping a small rubber duck that once again Agent Frost had picked up for her. James had already washed Charlie but wanted to give her a moment to sit and realized that she and he were both okay

"Charlie…" he spoke gently noticing how her eyes were glued to the surface of the water but how her hold on the duck tightened

"Chuck….look at me"

Slowly she shook her head tears filling her eyes making the blue look like marble, without hesitating James snatched her out of the water and cradled her against his body uncaring of the water and mess he had created.

"listen to me baby okay…I'm not going anywhere…and if I do I will always come back to you, come back for you, you understand me…"

Natasha had just finished cleaning and remaking their bed and had softly walked over towards the adjoining bathroom, standing in the doorway she watched as James tried to coax Charlie to talk, watched as she shook her head, her wet hair swaying, watched as tears filled her beautiful blue eyes; eyes like her father she thought, and watched as James took her out of the water, splashing it both on the floor and himself. She listened as he softly spoke to their daughter, listened as his voice gave into the fear and hopelessness he felt. She knew James was tough, he was after all the Winter Solider and he was one of the most feared and deadly assassins out there, but when it came to his child he was just… daddy

Charlie held onto her father and listened to the words he spoke, she felt herself nod and then felt him place a kiss on top of her head before pushing himself up and off the ground, he readjusted his hands and she adjusted with him wrapping her legs around his waist and circling his neck with her arms. Slowly they left the bathroom and entered the bedroom where James placed Charlie on the now freshly made bed; looking over at Natasha who walked over with a pair of pajamas, together they helped dress their daughter.

James scooped Charlie back up and pulled the covers back, he allowed Natasha to crawl in first then he followed laying Charlie back on his chest, he then wrapped one arm around his little girl and one arm around his wife before placing a soft kiss to both of their heads. It was quiet for a moment, James could feel Natasha place a hand over the one that lay on Charlie's back, he was sure that both girls were asleep when a small voice broke the stillness

"daddy…"

James looked down and even in the darkness he could see Charlie staring blankly ahead for eyes drifting open and close

"yeah monks"

Through a stifled yawn came her tired reply "I love you"

"love you too" James answered without a moment of space. It was quiet again and James slowly closed his eyes "I got you kid" was the last thing he said before sleep overtook him

Agent Fox stood awkwardly in the middle of the office, his eyes going from the man behind the desk to the large HYDRA flag that sat on the back wall

"what it is Agent"

Agent Fox bit his lip, it had been a consist battle of should he or shouldn't he his whole journey to the office where he now stood

"I don't have all day Agent Fox, either say what you need to or be gone"

Placing his hands behind his back, Agent Fox took a deep breath

"it's the girl…. Charlotte"

At the mention of the girl Strucker placed his pen down and raised his eyes from the many papers and maps that lined his desk

"and what of her" he spoke his eyes boring into the younger man

 _'Agent Fox walked slowly down the hallway, he had just gotten through debriefing Agent Frost on what would and should happen when the Black Widow would leave for her mission tomorrow; they needed to make sure that Charlotte was distracted either by her own training or other lessons so that her father could deal with his own meetings and trainings. He was very aware of the fact that the young girl had as of late started to refuse to leave her father's side or general area even for her mother, but he knew that couldn't get in the way of what the Winter Soldier needed to achieve on a daily basis. As he looked over schedules for the next coming days a heart stopping scream erupted from the room a few yards down the hall. Taking off he realized he was heading towards the room where the small first family of HYDRA resided. Slowing his pace, he stopped short of the door when he heard the Soldiers voice softly speak; he listened as the screaming stopped and quietness took over the room, he was just about to turn and leave allowing the family to deal with the child's night terror when he heard her mumble to her father "your arm…. they hurt you". He turned back to the door, his eyes taking on a look of confusion, fear and worry. He listened as the Soldier responded unaware and unknowing to the comment his child just uttered. It was then he struggled with whether or not to report the statement made by a three-year-old child who obviously was just waking from a nightmare, he couldn't however shake the feeling that the words the child hazily spoke were somehow related to what had transpired with her father many years ago.'_

Strucker looked at the Agent, a smirk playing at his lips as he picked his pen back up and pulled a few maps closer to him

"Agent it's nothing to worry about…it's simply a young child's nightmare about their parents being taken away from them" he began before turning in his chair and pulling a few files from the cabinet "and with her now experiencing her own training she; even in her small child mind is starting to understand what her parents actually do and the price they can pay for it"

Agent Fox clenched his jaw, he knew that was a lie, he knew Strucker believed it be more than that, that it couldn't possibly be that simple but he also knew he couldn't question the decision made by his supervisor

"yes sir"

With that Agent Fox left the office in a desperate need to find Agent Frost

The following morning found the small family standing out in the crisp fall air as Natasha placed her bag into the trunk of the car that would drop her off at her at her first landmark. James stood a few feet away holding Charlie's hand the young girl's eyes flashing from her mother to her father, it wasn't until the slam of the truck did Charlie squeeze her father's hand and press against his leg.

Natasha turned and walked back towards her whole life, she stopped in front of James and after quickly looking behind him pressed her lips to his in a soft and gentle embrace, he smiled at her which she returned. It was then she kneeled and watched as Charlie's blue orbs searched her green

"bye mommy" she spoke leaning into her mother's body, all the while still gripping her father's hand. Natasha hugged her little girl as her eyes glanced up at James, Natasha placed a kissed onto Charlie's temple, before pulling away and placing her hands on the young girl's waist

"mommy loves you so much cricket…and I'll be back in three days okay"

Charlie nodded her head "love you too mommy" Charlie then reached out and placed a small object into Natasha's hand "to keep you safe…Agent Frost helped me do it he called it a Jerusalem cricket…"

Natasha smiled at her child and looked down to see a small black and orangey red cricket held within a small circular casing of resin. Natasha felt her heart stop and her throat tighten "I love it Charlie" she spoke with a smile "now I always have my cricket with me" she softly continued pulling Charlie back into a hug "three days" she mumbled into the child's hair "three days"

Strucker watched as the Black Widow said her final goodbyes to her family and got into the car, he watched as the Soldier scooped up the child and turned walking back inside. It was then he looked back at the three files sitting on his desk

"Agent Fox and Frost" he spoke flipping the files closed and clasping his hands behind his back "thank you for coming…it turns out we have a hitch in our plans, the Soldier is going to have to leave tomorrow rather than date we originally thought"

"but sir" Agent Frost spoke "what about Charlotte…if we send him early she will be without both of her parents for at least two days"

Agent Fox looked from Agent Frost back to Strucker, he knew that the Soldier didn't have to go two days earlier, there was more to play here then the Director was letting on

"well Agent" Strucker began walking from behind his desk "that is what you are for if I'm correct"

Agent Fox watched as Agent Frost clenched his jaw "yes sir" he curtly responded. It was then Strucker looked over at him

"Agent Fox…please inform the Solider to prepare himself for departure at sunrise tomorrow"

Agent Fox looked over at the man biting his tongue and quietly nodded his head

James took a deep breath, Charlie was currently in her training session with Agent Monroe so he took this chance to get some things squared away before he left in a few days, which was code for finding things that would keep Charlie's mind off the fact that he would no longer be here

"Soldier…"

Stopping mid step James turned and watched as both Agent Fox and Frost came walking down the hallway.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush…you're being sent out earlier then expected"

James clenched his hands looking over at Agent Frost the man's eyes filled with sorrow

"how much earlier"

"you're leaving tomorrow" Agent Frost replied glancing down at his watch, he knew Charlotte's schedule better than anyone so James knew he was most likely gagging how much time they had to come up with a plan

"there's no other way" James spoke Agent Fox shook his head "orders from up top…pack your gear, we leave tomorrow at dawn" and with that he turned and returned from the way he came

"we'll make it work…it will be two days without Nat, it will be fine Soldier…I assure you"

James looked down the hall and nodded his head "it's not going to go over well"

In reality it went worse than James thought possible. Charlotte had cried, punched and kicked at her father and then bit Agent Frost when the man tried to lend a hand. Eventually Charlie had cried herself to sleep on top of her father who was currently sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Agent Frost stood against the other wall watching the child

"I'll leave you with her, call if you need me"

James nodded looking over at the Agent "thank you for this afternoon"

Agent Frost backed away towards the door "don't mention it" he smirked as he disappeared around the bend

The night went by faster than James had hopped and he knew he had to bite the bullet, slowly he rubbed Charlie's back "hey monks….time to get up…" shifting his body he turned Charlie around and sat her on his lap facing the room

Charlie rubbed her eyes her head falling back against her father

"you're leaving me" she mumbled

James froze "I'm going on a mission Chuck, but I'll be back, mommy will be home first but then I'll be back the next day"

Charlie pushed herself off of his body and walked over to her bed getting down onto her knees and crawling under it. James watched as the top half of her body vanished only for her to reappear a moment later. She turned back toward her father and walked over to him, taking her place back on his lap only this time sitting so she was facing him

"to keep you safe"

James smirked at his kid and looked down to watch her place her small yellow plastic knife into his hands. He watched as Charlie raised her eyes locking her blue orbs onto his, slowly he pulled her into his body placing a kiss to the top of her head

"I got you kid"

An hour later and James was standing in front of the truck that was sent to drop him off at his location, placing his bag in the truck he turned and watched as Agent Frost and Charlie stood a few feet away, Charlie was holding Agent Frost hand and biting her lip. James knew she was trying to be brave. James walked towards the pair, Agent Frost released Charlie's hand and stepped back towards the building, allowing the father and daughter to have their moment to say goodbye

"hey monkey…"

Charlie crashed into her father's body wrapping her arms around his neck her head facing the inside of his neck. James picked her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist

"I love you kiddo"

Charlie nodded her head picking it up and looking her father in the eyes "love you to daddy" she answered softly kissing his lips quickly before her eyes filled with worry "do you still have it" James smiled and patted his chest pocket over his heart "right here" he replied watching as some of the worry and fear left her blue orbs

Slowly Agent Frost walked back towards them as the driver appeared and got into the car

"remember…I'll be back the day after mommy"

Charlie nodded as her father kissed her temple one more time before handing her over to Agent Frost. James watched as Charlie laid her head on Agent Frost shoulder her eyes shining bright with tears he knew she wouldn't let fall until he was gone. Opening the car door, he waved

"I got you kid"

Strucker watched as the Soldier said his goodbyes and drove away, he watched as Agent Frost carried her back inside. He picked up the phone and sat tapping his fingers on the open folder that sat on his desk Agent Frost was confused, he looked over the schedule that both Agent Fox, the Soldier and himself had created to help Charlotte keep busy, have routine and be able to make it till her mother returned. He studied the card that had be delivered by Agent Evans that told him to bring Charlotte to Struckers office at five o'clock for dinner.

Leaving Charlie to finish her training with Agent Monroe he went off to find Agent Fox. Once conversing with the other Agent, it was confirmed that this was Strucker's plan all along. He wanted both parents gone in order to question the child about the nightmares she's been having. Both Agents knew they couldn't question the reason behind the dinner and couldn't not bring her to the office at five o'clock so they did what they needed to; they also made the call that one if not both of them would be present at this dinner.

An hour and a half later Agent Frost found himself standing outside the door to Struckers office, Agent Fox was inside and would report back later with what was discussed, placing his hands into his pocket he smiled as he felt the smooth resin that enclosed the tree cricket that Charlie had collected while playing in the woods, she decided that he should have the tree cricket because it was a cricket that blended into their environment and did whatever needed to stay hidden within their arena. He pulled it out and rolled it around in his hands before the door was pulled open and Agent Fox emerged.

Charlie sat crisscrossed on the chair opposite Strucker, she knew little of this man expect that he ran the HYDRA base and was the man that would send her mother and father away on missions. Her blue eyes scanned the office before landing on the man, his own brown eyes staring back at her.

"hello Charlotte" he spoke uncovering the plate of food he had prepared for her; a simple hamburger, mashed potatoes and carrots

"I figured since both your parents are away it would give us a chance to chat; you know little about me expect that I'm the mean man who sends mommy and daddy away"

Charlie eyed the food before looking at him "Agent Monroe says we have to understand the mission comes first"

Strucker laughed and nodded his head "sounds like something Agent Monroe would say but I can still understand the fact that it's your mother and father out there and that must be scary"

Slowly he sat down and gestured for her to eat, he wanted to get her comfortable enough and then hopefully transition the conversation to her nightmares

Charlie picked up a carrot "I don't want them to get hurt" she mumbled as she took a small bite

"we don't either" he replied looking over at Agent Fox who stood with his eyes drifting from him to the girl ready to intervene when and if needed

"I still get sad"

Strucker took his chance "I heard you were quite sad the other day…Agent Fox and Frost informed me you experience a nightmare"

He watched as she placed the carrot back down her eyes going distant and stormy; Agent Fox could also see and sense the child getting upset

"sir…maybe"

Strucker held up a hand, his eyes darkening, he watched as Charlie nodded her head "I like having my daddy with me" she answered looking up. It was then Strucker noticed how much she did in fact look like the Soldier, he wondered what she inherited from the Widow

"do you want to talk about your dream…sometimes that helps" he softly spoke hoping that taking a gentle approach would allow her to open up

Charlie shook her head, her eyes going to her hands "daddy…he goes away, and gets hurt and…and…never comes back to me" she spoke her voice getting softer with each word spoken

"sir, really I think we…"

"Agent Fox if you can't be quiet then leave", Agent Fox took a step back and turned his eyes towards the wall

Strucker looked away from the Agent and back at the young girl in front of him "tell me…how does daddy get hurt…"

Charlie bit her lip looking at the man before shrugging her shoulders

"come on Charlotte it will help I promise"

Licking her lips and looking at the plate in front of her she spoke

"all I see is him falling, it's snowy and he falls far, he hurts his arm really bad, there's blood and then he's in this room where people are floating over him and then he's gone…" Charlie ended eruptible; Strucker knew she was either leaving pieces out or truly didn't want to talk about it

Clenching his jaw Strucker stood "maybe your seeing when we helped repair your daddy's arm after a mission…you were young but sometimes we repair and update the metal"

Agent Fox looked at the Director narrowing his eyes, the Soldier never had his arm repaired since Charlie was born. He watched as Strucker stood and looked out the window

"no" Charlie answered shaking her head "in my dream my daddy has short hair and he's angry, he kills people in white coats"

Strucker lowered his gaze, turning he smiled at the young girl "what a scary dream…"

He stopped and walked towards Agent Fox "prepare the machine"

"what sir…she's only three and it's a dream she doesn't know…"

Strucker walked back to his desk "we can't take the chance of it, she may talk and something will flash in him…."

Agent Fox narrowed his eyes "sir…"

"eat darling…" Strucker cut off Agent Fox smiling when Charlie picked up the hamburger "after you finish I have something I want to show you…something that will help you forget that pesky dream"

Agent Frost ran after Agent Fox as the man ventured down the hallway

"Fox…Fox what happened"

Agent Fox turned his eyes filled with panic and a look Frost had never seen before; it looked as if the man wanted to cry

"he's going to wipe her"


	5. Remember and Forget

Chapter Five: Remember and Forget

Agent Frost watched as Charlie was placed on the chair, her small body dwarfed even more by the overwhelmness of the machine. He watched as her bright blue eyes followed the men around the room before landing on him. He could tell she was nervous, tell she was unsure and unaware of what was about to transpire. He simply looked away from the girl unable to hold eye contact any longer without breaking; he knew he had failed, knew he had let down not just Charlie but the family, the family who saw him as one of them, a member of their small circle, their small unit…

'Agent Frost smiled down at the small child laying in his arms. He rose his eyes and watched as James and Natasha smiled back at him. "we wanted to say how happy we are that you are the Agent that is assigned to our daughter" James spoke as Natasha laid her head on his shoulder "we know that she'll be in goods hands with you" Natasha finished. Agent Frost smiled looking back at the girl "I'll do everything I can to make sure she stays safe" James slowly stood and walked towards the man, who quietly shifted the child back into her fathers arms "we know you will" he spoke looking over at Natasha with a gentle nod "you're family now…a part of our small world". Agent Frost looked at the small family sitting on the bed, he knew this was dangerous territory that getting too close to the people you handled could turn deadly, could turn into a conflict of interest but in this moment he didn't care. He smiled back at the parents as Natasha placed a soft kiss on her daughters head "I'll protect her with my life" the man mumbled before turning from the room with a subtly nod in their direction leaving the family to their bliss'

Natasha watched as the trees started to thin out and the base came into view. She couldn't wait to be reunited with her family glancing down she smiled as she rolled the small enclosed cricket within her hand. Feeling the car come to a stop she glanced up expecting to see Agent Frost standing with Charlie just outside the door; when her eyes connected with Agent Harris a feeling of dread spread through her. Exiting the car she watched as Agent Harris took a small step forward

"there was a small development while you were away"

Natasha was led their bedroom where Agent Frost sat on their bed holding a crying Charlie. Natasha pushed passed Agent Harris "Charlie" she mumbled causing Agent Frost to raise his eyes the man too looking on the verge of tears "cricket" she called out a little louder making Charlie turn and scramble from the Agent's arms and into her mothers warming and calming touch "what happened…." Natasha questions squeezing Charlie tighter to her body. Agent Harris shared a look with Agent Frost before leaving the room.

"the other day…" Agent Frost began bringing his pointer finger and thumb up to pinch the bridge of his nose

'Agent Frost wouldn't let this happen he would rather die before putting Charlie in danger….taking a deep breath he knew what he needed to do, he had thought out all the outcomes, what would become of him, Charlie, the first family of HDYRA, who would take his place, who would take his place….who would take his place…who would take his place. He explained everything to Agent Fox, had wanted the man to know, had wanted to make him aware, have him be ready and understand that it was okay, that it would be okay, that in the end it was all worth it, that Charlie and the family were worth it. He watched as Charlie was strapped down watched as Strucker pushed the mouth guard into her small mouth, images of her father flashing in his mind. He turned his head and caught Fox's eye, the man gave a sad subtle nod. Agent Frost turned back and watched as the Director mumbled something into Charlie's ear, the girl never once tearing her eyes away from him. With a shaky breath the Agent withdrew his gun and fired, he hit Strucker in the shoulder. All the doctors in the room rushing to his aid, leaving Charlie alone and forgotten, he watched as Agent Harris and Jackson bum rushed him tackling him to the ground, his eyes glancing up to watch Agent Fox remove Charlie from the chair cradling her to his body. Being the most senior Agent he shouted "this can wait…make sure he lives" before vanishing from the room. Hours later Agent Frost raised his eyes as the door to his cell opened and Fox walked in. The man walked towards his follow Agent and held out a hand "let's go see the little one". Agent Frost looked up and gave a sad smile "when will it happen" he asked pulling himself up to his feet, Agent Fox gave a sad laugh "once the Widow returns…until then you can sit with her…say your goodbyes…" Agent Frost nodded "thank you" he spoke and turned walking from the room Fox right behind him. Fox bit the inside of his cheek, he knew the family would be heartbroken, but the man did what he wanted…what was needed…what was right. "no Frost…" the man stopped and turned "thank you…" Fox finished "what he was going to do…" Frost held up a hand "was just doing my job…my job…my life…my mission was and is that little girl…so I did what I was trained to do" Fox nodded and gestured for them to continue walking "you did what was right…you were never just her handler…" Frost looked down, giving a sad laugh "how do I say goodbye"

Natasha had tears in her eyes listening to the man explain what transpired only a few hours ago. This man had risked his life and now was going to lose his life for her daughter. Natasha watched as Charlie removed her head from her shoulder and stared into her mothers eyes. They were red and a little puffy but the girl had stopped crying, she turned and caught Agent Frost's light green eyes, she reached out for the man who without missing a beat opened his arms and let the girl rest against his body. Natasha looked at the pair and saw the love between the two. Charlie knew what Agent Frost had done, knew he risked everything and was now going to lose everything. She didn't understand why though, why had all this happened and was it her fault. Pulling away she looked Frost in the eyes her own blue ones filling with tears once again

"I'm sorry" she mumbled her voice cracking "if I didn't talk about my dream"

Natasha narrowed her eyes "your dream"

Agent Frost nodded "Strucker…he got her to tell him about the dream and I guess he didn't like it…"

Natasha bit her lip, she would deal with that later as her thoughts and mind returned to the duo in front of her

"don't dare apologize Charlotte" Frost started sitting back down on the bed, with Charlie still in his lap "you did nothing wrong….you understand me…nothing wrong"

Charlie nodded her fingers playing with his larger ones "what am I going to do without you"

Agent Frost swallowed, he was dreading this question and in truth didn't know how to answer it "you'll do fine little one…" he softly replied

"who is going to be with me now"

Frost glanced at Natasha and shook his head "I don't know sweetheart"

From behind the small group came a quite cough all eyes shooting towards the door "it's time" Agent Harris spoke with a grim face before leaving the room and waiting outside

Frost nodded and stood looking over at Natasha and lowering his voice to a whisper "listen to me Charlotte you did nothing wrong remember that….nothing wrong, not everyone here isn't someone you can trust…your parents are wonderful people and you're a part of them and just as wonderful if not a little more…" he spoke smirking over at the Widow

"I love you cricket" he mumbled pulling the enclosed field cricket from his pocket.

He set the girl on her feet and kneeled in front of her. Slowly he placed the resin covered insect into her small hands "see I'm still with you…always" Leaning in he kissed her on the top of the head and stood, extending a hand to the Widow.

Natasha gave a watery smile listening to the words the Agent spoke watching how the man was gentle and calm around the child, watching how he gave her the gift back, watching how the man tried to keep his own emotions in line. She watched as he stood and reached out an hand. Natasha stared down at the waiting hand before taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around the man in a tight embrace "thank you" she mumbled "for everything…you've been more then we could every ask for….thank you"

Agent Frost pulled away and nodded his head "all in a day's work" he spoke with a sad smile. Slowly he walked away and stopped in between the archway of the room and the hallway "Grant" he spoke softly turning back around "my name…thought you should know" and with that the man was gone. Natasha stared at the emptiness the man left behind before feeling the pressure against her leg

"when's daddy coming home" Charlie mumbled looking at the field cricket in her hands

Natasha scooped Charlie up and laid on the bed "tomorrow baby…tomorrow"

It was a rough night to say the least. Charlie was pledged with nightmares, calling out for her father, waking up only to push Natasha away and cry out more for the man. Natasha finally settled the girl by pulling out one of James shirts that had yet to be washed and wrapping it around her. The child was then able to be coaxed to lay beside her mother and fell into another bout of restless sleep.

A few hours later James was walking into the base unable to hide the slight quickness to his pace as he searched out the members of his family. He stopped in his step when Agent Fox rounded the corner. The Agent stopped and locked eyes with the Solider "welcome home" Fox started "there's something you need to know" he spoke out, looking down the corridor "it involves Agent Frost"

James pushed open the door to his room and his heart broke. Charlie was standing in the middle of the room her back to Natasha who had yet noticed his arrival. From where he stood however he could see Natasha lower herself to her knees and with the new found view saw that Charlie was shaking her head back and forth mumbling how it was all her fault and all she wanted was her father.

"cricket" Natasha spoke quietly in Russian, he knew she only spoke in Russian when Charlie was upset and needed more nurturing and familiarity "remember what Agent Frost said…it's not your fault, he loved you and would do and did do whatever he needed to keep you safe…" she stopped letting those words sink into her three year old child's brain "and daddy will be here soon"

Without waiting James called out also in Russian "hey monkey"

It only took a moment but Charlie spun around and sprinted into her fathers body he barely had time to lower himself to the ground and catch her body

"you came back" Charlie spoke her voice broken by the jacket he wore. James watched as Natasha stood and turned smiling sadly at him, he nodded his head and held out an arm singling that he knew the information and for her to come closer. James leaned over and kissed Natasha softly before placing one on Charlie's head

"I got you kid"

 **A/N: okay! So I think I'm going to do a bit of a time jump! I will do some flashbacks and memories but I think it's time Charlie grew up and is out there doing missions. I'm figuring out which parent she will end up with and that will direction the story! Any feedback or suggestions are welcomed! Wanting to move into the Avengers and get a bit of Steve and family thrown in! Let me know your thoughts! Thanks! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hi All, I really want to continue with this story but not sure where to go with it. I would love to hear your input and suggestions. A time jump, moving into a movie era. I would enjoy hearing anything you all think! Thanks!


End file.
